Love at First Site
by erikzmami-0432
Summary: Rey Mysterio and AmyDumas fall in love, but can it really last? apperance by Trish Startus


Love at First Sight  
  
It was a sunny day when I met him. He was short, about 5'4, Mexican with caramel skin, dark brown eyes, and short bleached hair. I had just moved to the neighborhood and I saw him when I was getting my mail. He was walking down the street when he suddenly stopped and began talking to me. "Hey," he began, "Are you new to the neighborhood, because I would never forget a fine face like yours?" he smirked. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I am, and who are you?" I asked. "Rey," he smiled "And yours would be?" "Amy" I replied. "So Amy, do you have a boyfriend?" Rey asked. "Maybe, maybe not." I replied turning up the driveway. "So I'll see you later?" he asked. "Sure" I smiled walking inside.  
  
When I got inside I laid the mail down on the kitchen table and was greeted by my mother. "Amy, I saw you talking to that boy out there. You know that I don't want you wasting all of your time on boys. Especially the ones around here." she started. "Mom, I'm not wasting my time on boys. Besides that, he just wanted to introduce himself to me. And what do you mean by not wanting me around the boys in this neighborhood?" I asked. "Honey, I just don't want you getting involved with these little thugs." Mom said. "You don't even know him." I told her. "Neither do you." she reminded me. After that conversation I went upstairs to my room and put my hair up in a ponytail, changed my clothes, and then went back outside. Mom had gone to work so I wouldn't have to worry about her nagging me. I sat on my porch for a second and then decided to call my best friend Trish. "Hello?" Trish answered. "Hey Trish, you want to come over? I met this fine guy and you gotta meet him!" I said. "Sure, be there in a few minutes." Trish replied and we hung up.  
  
When Trish got to my house we decided to go walking around the neighborhood in search of Rey. We didn't have to go far though; because it turned up he only lived five houses down. "Amy, is that you?" Rey hollered. "Yeah." I smiled. "Why don't you come over here?" he said. "Hold up a sec," I said, "Trish do you mind?" "No, girl. Come on." Trish answered. We walked up to Rey and another guy. "Who's this?" Rey asked looking at Trish. "This is my best friend Trish." I replied. Then I looked over and saw a mixed guy sitting on the porch. "Who's he?" I asked Rey. "Oh, that's Trevor, " he replied, "You want to come in and get something to drink?" "Yeah okay," I answered, "Trish, you gonna be okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." She answered me looking at Trevor. He was looking at her too, so I knew she'd be all right.  
  
Rey and I walked into his house and he gave me a bottle of water. Then we sat at his table and talked for a little while. I finally looked at the clock and realized we'd been in there talking for an hour and a half. "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, "I better go check on Trish." I got up and went to the door and saw Trish and Trevor talking and laughing. I went on the porch. "So I guess you guys are getting along okay, huh?" I asked. "Oh, hey Amy. Yeah, we're doing, um, fine." Trish blushed. "Yeah, I bet you are. Have fun." I laughed and walked back in. "So is she alright?" Rey asked. "Yeah, I'd say her and Trevor are getting along just fine." I told him. "That's good. Hey, come here for a second." Rey said. "Okay." I answered. Then he kissed me. It wasn't just any kiss. It was the best kiss I think I've ever had in all my life. "Wow, um, thanks?" I said. "No, thank you." Rey said. "What was that for?" I asked. "Well, I like you, so I thought I'd show you instead of telling you." he said. "Oh, well I like you too." I told him. "So you want to go out with me?" "Yeah, but, I gotta go right now because my mom will be home in a few minutes." "Alright, I'll see you later." Rey said. Then we kissed again. After that I got Trish away from Trevor and we went back to my house.  
  
The weeks passed on and I saw Rey every single day. We were pretty inseparable. We went out a lot with Trish and Trevor, since they also went out. It gave my mom a little security since she was so worried about me. I guess all mothers are like that; they never want their daughters to grow up. At least she liked Rey. She couldn't stand my other boyfriends. One date in particular I remember. We were getting ready to go out to the beach with a few of Trevor and Rey's friends. Trish was at my house getting ready with me. Rey and Trevor finally arrived and then we were on our way.  
  
"So do you think your friends will like me?" I asked Rey. "Yeah, what's not to love?" Rey asked me. I smiled and put my head on Rey's shoulder. We drove for a little while and then we finally arrived at the beach. We were greeted by all of Rey and Trevor's friends. They all seemed nice except this one girl who kept checking out Rey. We all swam around, ate, danced, and talked. Rey told me he'd be back in a second while he went and got some more food and something to drink for us. I said "Ok." He was gone for a good 5 minutes so I got up and look around for him, what I saw next broke my heart. The girl who had been checking him out was all up on him and they were having an in depth conversation and they were definitely flirting. I got up and walked over to them. "Rey what the hell are you doing?" I screamed. "Baby Girl it's not what it looks like this is my ex girlfriend Vanessa we was just talking." Rey said, he actually sounded like he wasn't meaning for that to look the way it did, however I don't take that from any guy even if I am head over heels in love with him. Vanessa smiled and said "Well Rey I'll see you later I hope because you know that lil girl can never give you what I can". That was it now it was on, "Hold up who do you think your talking to because you don't even know me and I'm sure you wouldn't want to right now." I screamed at her. She just flashed Rey a big smile and walked off. "Amy, baby, you know I would never-" Rey started. "You know what Rey, I really don't want to hear it right now." I said walking off. I found Trish and then I asked her if it was okay for us to leave. She said yes and then we went back to my house.  
  
"I really can't believe that he would do that to me." I told Trish. "Well, are you sure that he was really flirting back with her? I mean I know it looks that way from your point of view, but maybe he was just being friendly. I mean I'm friendly with my ex-boyfriends." Trish said. "No, Trish, I think this is different. I think he was definitely flirting back with her." I said looking down at the floor. "Well, you know what you have to do then I guess." Trish told me. "Yeah, I guess I do. I mean as much as I liked him, I ain't having no guy do that to me and think he can get away with it." I said feeling the anger rise up in my throat. "Amy, chill out, I mean don't do something that you're going to regret. Maybe you should just take some time to think about this clearly." Trish said. "Yeah, well, Trevor didn't just cheat on you." I said back. "Okay, first of all, Rey didn't technically cheat on you. He was just talking to another girl, you don't even know what the circumstances were." Trish said to me in a calm, rational way. She's lucky she's my best friend because if anyone else would have said it, I would have hit them. "Maybe your right." I said sitting back down. "I am right, I'm always right." Trish smiled. I sat there contemplating what to do when all of a sudden the doorbell rang.  
  
I got up to answer the door and when I opened it there was Rey holding a dozen roses at my doorstep. "Amy, look, I'm really sorry for everything that has happened today. I know me and Vanessa looked suspicious, but I swear, her and me are over. For good. Besides, you're the only girl I want now." Rey said looking me dead in the eye. "Rey, how do I know that you and her are over for good? The two of you didn't look over at the beach." I reminded him. "Amy, I know, and I'm really sorry. We were just talking about how much fun the day turned out to be, and the next thing I know, she's hitting on me. I kept telling her that I got a girl now, but she wouldn't listen. Then you came over there and started trippin'. I just didn't know what to do. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. Oh, here, these are for you." Rey said handing me the flowers. He started going down the stairs when I stopped him. "Rey?" I said. "Yeah?" he answered. "I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for over reacting earlier. I mean I just saw the two of you together and I flipped. I guess it was just jealousy. I'm really sorry." I said. "Baby, it's okay. You know I forgive you. You forgive me? Are we straight?" Rey asked giving me a hug. "Of course we are. How could I not forgive an adorable face like yours?" I said rubbing his face. "Oh, I don't know. I am pretty hot, ain't I?" he laughed. "Yeah, right." I laughed. Then we stood there on my porch kissing. I guess you really can fall in love at first sight after all. 


End file.
